Chemical Repose
by teejplease
Summary: Short anecdotes that take place in the Chemistry-verse. In no particular order. Various pairrings. Mostly romance-angst but what's new?
1. Baby Blues

He is blonde and blue-eyed, perfect in his troublemaking. He is smirking and mischievous, relishing in the trouble he causes. He is your teenage rebellion come too soon but you don't care. All you care about is the welcoming feel of his hand in yours and how _right_ it feels.

Behind you, your mother coos, "Oh, look, Tyler and Reid are making friends."

But you and he don't care. You walk away from their cajoling voices hand in hand. Nothing matters but each other. Nothing else matters when you're just three years old.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.


	2. Unrequited

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT if you haven't read _The Chemistry Project _before _Chemicals React_ don't read this little short piece.**

* * *

She's in love with him: this shy, perfect boy.

And he's in love, too. You can tell with how his eyes light up when he sees the girl lucky enough to have caught his attention. You can tell with how widely he smiles. You can tell with how he just _can't_ stay away.

And he's been coming to their room for days and days, and her heart leaps at the sight of him whenever she opens their door. He is bright, luminous, and _real_. And when he smiles she can't help but _feel_. And she knows that she will never be able to recreate this feeling ever again (even though she's trying and some people come close).

And she's in love with him: this shy, perfect boy. Too bad he's in love with her roommate.

He says her name and she looks at him in surprise.

"Where did you go?" he asked, tilting his head charmingly. "I said your name like three times, Ashley."

He grins at her and she feels herself break just a little.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Covenant is owned by not me.

A/N: OH SNAPS! You thought it was in Jane's POV, didn't you? Truthfully, I did, too, until I typed out the ending and blew my own mind.


	3. Choosing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

A/N: Written really quickly while watching my brother's swimming lessons today. He has two teachers, a girl and a guy, and his male teacher had dark blonde hair and Reid's haircut. Coincidence? I think not! A gift from the muses! Lol. What struck me so was the fact that he was cute, but not _that_ cute, but he had every female teacher in the palm of his hand. It wasn't because he was the cutest teacher there (believe me, there was this hotter one who had pierced ears, close cut dark hair, and blue eyes) but he was the flirtiest. And I couldn't help but think one thing: _that's __**so**__ Reid!_ … Voila: instant inspiration!

* * *

She's passing by the pool when she sees them. Its sophomore year and they're required to learn certain things before they graduate – one of them being swimming.

She doesn't have any of the 'famous Sons of Ipswich' in any of her classes. Some girls would call that a travesty. Until now, she wouldn't have known why.

They're beautiful, that's for sure. She understands now. The swim coach has seen who already has an aptitude for swimming and recruited them to help out and help the other students who don't know how to swim as well. Even though she has never seen them before, she knows they were the first freshmen to get into Varsity immediately for the last couple of years. Even though she has never seen them before, she knows who they are immediately.

Right now she can only see the older two, but she knows the others won't be far behind. She could see why some would favor them. She's heard each girl has a special favorite of her own. She wonders who hers will be.

That's when she sees them. The coach is talking to them and, though she can't hear anything through the glass, chastising them by the looks of it. The boys look properly contrite, but when the talk is over they are back to horsing around.

They're of similar height, tall for their age. Both are wiry and lean, already sporting a swimmer's build. One is pale and fair, the other golden and dark haired: day and night.

She's heard every girl is enamored with one Son especially, that she had a 'favorite'. Then again, she's never been a typical girl.

So, she's all right with the fact that she can't choose between the youngest two. Honestly, when would she need to? Its not like the two will ever make her choose. She's never even met them (though its excusable because she's just transferred in this year).

Despite her impossible odds of never interacting with Reid and Tyler, Jane walked away with a smile on her face.


	4. Chemically Inept

Chemically Inept, written 06.02.08 (just moving it to Chemical Repose)

* * *

Note: This takes place pre-movie and pre-The Chemistry Project, a fanfic I'm currently writing that's RGxOFCxTS. You don't have to read it before this, but it probably would make a lot more sense if you read it beforehand. Basically, Reid and Tyler are in love with the girl Jane and she keeps fending them off. But maybe she isn't as against the thought of the three of them together as she says. And, yes, the guy in this fic was definitely modeled after William Mosely. I don't pretend he's not in this fic and just let him be named Will. Lol.

* * *

"Hello there," a voice greeted. Jane looked up from her magazine, annoyed by the distraction. Truthfully, she hadn't turned the page in awhile and had been staring at it blankly.

"Hello," she said in quiet reply. She honestly loved Europe, but these skeezy guys would not leave her alone. This one wasn't so bad. Actually, he was kind of gorgeous: British accent, dirty blonde, golden hair that hung like a halo, and a nearly blinding boyish smile. Jane couldn't help but sit up straighter.

"Can I sit here?" Jane knew most of the seats were taken in the café, so she thought nothing of it.

"Sure," she answered offhandedly, turning back to her magazine, missing the stranger's charming smile falter for a millisecond. She focused on the colorful shot in front of her. It was so _blue_.

"I'm Will," he declared over the rim of his cup, grin back in place.

Jane held back her sigh and closed her magazine, carefully marking her page. "Jane."

"On the wrong side of the pond, eh?" He sipped his latte. Jane nearly rolled her eyes at both his unimaginative conversation starter and drink of choice.

"Yeah, family vacation," she explained. She looked outside the window almost longingly. Will didn't get the hint.

"Oh, that's nice," he remarked.

"I guess," she said, tempted to reopen her magazine if it weren't for a stupid thing called 'being polite'.

"Going to still be here tomorrow night? Because a couple of my mates and I are -."

Jane cut him off. "Look, that's really sweet of you, but my boyfriend," here she inwardly panicked and racked her mind for a name before blurting out the first one she thought of, "Ryler wouldn't like that. Even though they… er… he's stateside, I couldn't do that to him." She opened her magazine pointedly.

After a few seconds, he left, defeated.

A few minutes later Jane couldn't believe she had done that. First of all, 'Ryler'? What the fuck? Were Reid and Tyler now merged together in her mind? Why did she choose to merge their two names instead of saying just one? Ridiculous!

Secondly, he was gorgeous and interested. Not only that, he also was seemingly sincere in his interest for her. Why did she keep turning perfectly good boys down?

She wished it were for a good reason – he was rude, smelled, etc. But it was because of something totally superficial and shallow.

His eyes had been green.

Jane sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind, taking a sip of her cooling drink and going back to her magazine.

In front of her, her magazine featured a wide eyed youth with eyes the exact shade of blue between Reid and Tyler's.

She didn't turn the page for a long time.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant… or William Mosely (but, God, I wish I did!)

A/N: For anyone who didn't know, 'skeezy' describes shady behavior. A 'skeeze' would be a creepy person with sex on the brain.


End file.
